Slaughterer
Slaughterer is RED Medic created by steam user: Chaos Sorcerer. He is wearing Medic Scrap Pack, Nunhood ,Fashionable Megalomaniac, Smock Surgeon and Surgeon's Sidearms. He is armed with his modified crossbow and amputator. He is acompanied by raven called the Sight (Quoth). His theme is Outlast Official Soundtrack _ 30 Basement Lab Personality and Behaviour Slaughterer (as he likes to reffer himself) is ussualy seen at Lumbeyard and woods around the world. He can be seen mostly talking to his bird company or worshipping some kind of little wooden statue. But if he or his bird notices someone going around his current area he inhabits he will then proceed to take out his modified crossbow. If the victim hasnt noticed him yet he will proceed to follow and stalk them if they would lead him to more victims and then slaughter them like lambs. After he is finished with his dirty work he will proceed to first decapitate their heads and crush their skull and then eat their fresh brain like a savage beast he will also feed his bird company with eyes, ears and some internal organs like heart. After he and his bird friend are fed Slaughterer will take out his statue and sacrifice the remainings and then wander off to new place for more victims to be slaughterer just to satiate his hunger. Abilities, powers and weapons * Enhanced Durability * Pain suppression ' * '''Modified crossbow-' This crossbow and its bolts are modified in ways that crossbow can store up to 4 bolts at the same time. * '''Saw (Amputator) * Assimilation-''' Slaughterer is well known for his habit of eating brains of his freshly killed victims. Because off this constant eating of brains he gained ability to increase his base inteligence and also gaining a telekinetic powers with each eaten brain. * 'Telekinetic powers- '''This is a power to manipulate objects or matter through mind. Even if its a really limited kind and there are also stronger telekinetic freaks, Slaughterer still manages to control a smaller object like simple rock or his fiery bones. It is seen that these powers also grow on power with each eaten brain. * '''Spicy sauces-' Slaughterer carries within his syringes in his arms or bolts for the crossbow a special really spicy sauces that foes can feel going through their entire body. These sauces are so spicy it can even kill a normal human in 20 minutes. On foes that are much durable it can cause mainly these effects: nauseaness, diarhea and fever making the fight for other opponnets much harder. * 'Fiery bone creation-' These fiery bones are results of his spicy sauces combining with dust off bones he grinded. They are less fragile then normal human bones and are set ablaze. It is also seen that Slaughterer himself can via through his limited telephatic abilities. * '''Rapid 'Regeneration (after consumption)-' Slaughterer can rapidly regenerate after eating a brain of his freshly killed vitim/foe. Weaknesses, fears and faults * Slaughterer over his years has developed a Hydrophobia and Anthropophagiophobia. Hydrophobia means fear off water and Anthropophagiophobia fear off cannibals which is kind off ironic considering he is cannibal himself. * Fire effects can negate his rapid regeneration after consuming something. * Even through his enhanced durability and pain suppression Slaughtered is pretty much as fast and strong as normal medic. * Slaughterer heavily relies on aim or his limited telekinetic powers so for example if the freak can turn invisible he can easily slip right behind him. * When the crossbow is fully loaded and fires all off the shots at once it might recoil. Trivia * Slaughterer's voice can sometimes cracks at certain words like "brain" so he can sound like Soldier from tf2. * Slaughterer's has been heavily inspired by cannibals in games and comics such as Pudge from DotA 2, slaughterer titled uruks from Middle-Earth: Shadow of Mordor and Gorrila Grodd from DC Universe. * Slaughterer's true name is David.